


Milaya

by SaiyaLeone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, New Parents, Past Mpreg, alpha!Victor, more of a drabble really, omega!minami, omega!yuri katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:05:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyaLeone/pseuds/SaiyaLeone
Summary: Minami and Yuri welcome new life into the world.





	

Minami rested peacefully, one hand holding his mates as he did. In the crook of Yuri’s free arm rested their tiny baby girl. His tiny Miyuki. He lifted his arm, bringing her up to press gentle kisses to her precious face. He could barely believe that they’d made this tiny perfect human, yet here she was resting in the crook of his arm. Beautiful, so much like Minami. He released his mates hand to bring the baby up closer so he could nuzzle at her, leaving his scent on her, and take in hers as he did.   
Minami felt the hand release his in his tired state. He carefully shifted toward him, his lower body rather sore from bringing Miyuki into the world. Yuri looked up at him, hearing him shift, a smile blossoming across his face. 

 

“You did so good, kotyonok*.” he told the omega, his smile morphing into a grin. Minami blinked, looking at the two of them, a huge smile formed on his face. 

 

“She’s so pretty, let me see her.” he said softly, his voice a little hoarse from strain. Yuri nodded and stood, cradling her close as he took the two steps to close the gap between him and the bed. Carefully the young father used one arm to assist his omega in sitting up, then set their daughter in his arms. Minami smiled down at the small blanketed bundle. He lifted her to his face, doing much the same as his alpha mate and spreading his scent on her, then taking in the combination of all three of them with a wide smile. He pressed a soft kiss to her tiny nose. She cooed quietly, more alert as her mommy held her. Her little arms moved about, and minami caught one to examine and count tiny fingers, before pressing a kiss against her tiny knuckles.

 

Yuri couldn’t help it. He had to have a picture of this. He grinned and pulled out his phone, taking the picture just as his mate pressed another soft kiss to her fingers. Minami looked up after the shutter sound played and smiled brightly. Yuri took another picture. Looking at both he decided to keep the first for himself, deeming it just too intimate to post online. The second did however go up on his instagram, Minami tagged in it, captioned “Our little girl is finally here!” 

 

“Yuri, come sit with us,” Minami said softly. Yuri looked up from his phone, then tucked it away as he stood. He moved around the bed and sat on the edge carefully before moving onto it more. Minami leaned into him, making the alpha smile more. Yuri’s arms wrapped around his mate and daughter. Minami : smiled again, leaning into the blonde's chest. He smiled and brushed gentle finger along her skin. The quiet whimper came from the tiny being and Minami looked up at Yuri, bewildered on what to do next. 

 

“Maybe she’s hungry.” Yuri said softly, brushing gentle fingers over her head.

 

Minami bit his lip with one sharp tooth, “What if I do something wrong?”

 

“Just let instinct guide you,” Yuri offered gently. 

 

“Can you lift my shirt?” Minami asked softly, still afraid to move one of his arms out from under Miyuki. 

 

Yuri nodded and helped lift his shirt up, mostly on one side. With another louder whimper, Miyuki’s mouth started searching for something to eat. Minami bit his lip a little harder, bringing her up a bit more. It was at this time that the door to their room banged open, revealing Viktor, arms full of gifts for the baby and parents. This also made the new mother jump, jerking the baby a bit, causing her to cry. Yuri growled lowly at the older alpha.  
“Why the hell would you do that?” he growled out, causing Miyuki’s cries to grow in volume as she sensed her father’s anger.

 

Yuuri followed Viktor into the hospital room, their own young daughter asleep in his arms. He shook his head as he got closer to the bed. 

 

“Viktor! You should know better! You growled at Yuko’s girls for doing the same thing to me when Ana was born,” the omega scolded his alpha, shifting their daughter in his arms. Viktor deposited the bags in a chair in the room before turning toward them, “Sorry.” 

 

Yuuri handed him their sleeping three year old, who immediately curled her face into her papa’s neck. Minami looked helplessly up at the older omega, unsure of how to handle his daughter’s cries. Yuuri moved closer to the new parents. Pointing to Yuri he spoke, “You need to calm down, she can sense how you feel.” 

 

Yuri pressed his face into his mates shoulder, inhaling deeply as his brain cleared of his anger. His finger danced over his daughter’s head in what he hoped to be a soothing motion, “Shhh, It’s okay Miyuki, Papa’s sorry milaya**.” 

 

Slowly as he continues to stroke he head softly, he calmed, her cries going down to hungry whines. Minami bit his lip again, ready to give nursing his daughter another try. He lifted her again, looking to Yuuri for help. Yuuri moved closer, helping him position Miyuki so she could latch on and suckle. Minami grinned triumphantly as their daughter nursed from him. Yuri smiled, leaning in to press gentle kisses to his mates cheek. 

 

“My perfect mate.” He muttered softly, so Minami would hear it, causing his grin to widen.

 

In that moment Yuri felt content. His arms wrapped around his beautiful mate, with his beautiful daughter. He felt like the luckiest alpha alive.

**Author's Note:**

> * kotoyonok- kitten
> 
> **milaya- sweet girl
> 
> God I feel like Yuri would dote on a precious little girl, so I had to give him one. Later I think I'll expand on Viktor and Yuuri's relationship and their lovely Ana.


End file.
